


Lucky

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, Drugs, F/M, Funny, Surgery, Tooth Removal, loopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has to have his wisdom teeth removed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8

It was just a routine surgery. Tom had to have his wisdom teeth removed. It was no big deal. He would be given an anesthetic and would be able to go home as soon as it was done. You drove him to the surgeon.

“It’ll be okay Tom.” You said, patting his knee and smiling at him. “I had my wisdom teeth taken out as a teen. Only started crying a few times from the anesthetic.” You laughed. He smiled at you.

“I’m just anxious to get these damn things out of my mouth.” He said, rubbing his cheek. “I don’t understand for the life of me why they didn’t grow when I was a teenager.”

“Because you’re special Mr. Hiddleston.” You said, pulling into the parking lot.

“Well, you’re the one who married me.” He laughed. He kissed your cheek before the two of you headed inside.

****

You were reading a magazine when a nurse came out to tell you that Tom’s teeth had been removed and he would be coming around soon. You smiled and stood up, making sure your camera was ready. You had already told Tom that you were videotaping him to show him what he was like afterwards.

You made your way to the recovery room as your husband was starting to wake up. You smiled and started to film him. The nurse giggled and left to get the final papers for you to fill out.

“Hey.” You said as his eyes fluttered. He looked around for a second.

“Did the doctor send you?” He asked. Right then, you knew he was going to be the best kind of loopy. You couldn’t help but smile. “Man, you are stunning.” You laughed, even though it was like he was seeing you for the first time. “You are the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen.” You were amazed he was able to talk this much, but you figured he was probably pretty numb from the drugs in his system. “Who are you? What’s your name?”

“My name’s (y/n).” You said, a small smile curling on your face. “I’m your wife.” You watched as his eyes widened, showing off the pretty color.

“You’re my wife?” He asked, groggily pointing from you to him.

“Yeah.” You giggled. He looked like he was in shock.

“Holy shit.” He said, making you giggle some more. There were tears in his eyes, and you weren’t sure if he was in pain or just surprise over being your husband. “How long?”

“A long time.” You laughed.

“Do we have children?” He asked. You just laughed and held his hand.

“No we don’t.” You said. “Not yet at least.”

“Oh man.” He said, staring deep into your eyes. “Have we kissed yet?” You couldn’t stop giggling. You were just so glad that you had the sense to record this. “Oh man I hit the jackpot!” He sleepily pushed the hand with the phone in it aside so he could look at your face. “Whoa.”

“What?” You asked, excited to hear what would be coming out of his mouth next.

“You have perfect teeth.” He said. You rolled your eyes and laughed.

“Well, you do now too.” You said. He started making weird motions with his hand.

“Turn around.” He said.

“What? No.” You laughed. He pouted.

“We’re married?” He asked again. “Man, I must have been really lucky to have found you.” He said sleepily. The nurse came in then and let you fill out the rest of his papers and get the post-surgery care forms. You took him home then.

To this day, he won’t admit that he did or said any of that. But the video shows otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? lol


End file.
